The Aftermath
by MidnightxRed
Summary: And now, as she lay in her bed she would close her eyes and imagine a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and that she would be safe as she lay asleep all through the night." My own version of what happened after the battle with the Ichani. Oneshot.


**AN: Well, after re-reading the Black Magician Trilogy I decided it was time I wrote a one-shot about it. This scene is probably one of my favorites and I thought I would try and expand it a bit. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. **

All was silent. Sonea stared at the three bodies before the University and couldn't help wondering how such a small number could bring such pain and devastation to Imardin. She shoved the thought away as she remembered that they had taken power from numerous people and from most of the magically strengthened buildings in the city. A wave of exhaustion washed over her as she stood staring at the bodies. She felt no triumph. No pleasure. Just emptiness; a cold emptiness. She turned to Akkarin.

A smile curled the edge of his lips. The smile that she loved didn't slip from his face. His eyes were open but fixed somewhere beyond her, they didn't focus on hers even as she looked into his. As she moved, the comforting hands about her wrists didn't grip them or move to keep contact. The hands about her wrists loosened and fell away making the emptiness she felt increase.

"No," she whispered as her heart began to race. "Akkarin." Grabbing his hands, she sent her mind inwards desperately searching for something that would expel her worries. Searching for something that wouldn't confirm her fears. Nothing. Not even the slightest spark of life. That nothingness made a lump form in her throat as her mind raced to process the information.

He had given her too much power.

He had given her everything. He gave her his love, his life and his power just so that she could survive. Just so that the thing he loved would live.

With shaking hands, Sonea ran her fingers over his face, the face that changed how she thought, how she felt and how she lived. Then she bent forward and kissed his lifeless mouth for the last time.

Then she curled herself around him and began to cry such heart wrenching sobs that she wished she too was dead so that the pain would stop. So that she could be with her love once more. She didn't care who saw or who heard. She didn't care about anything. All she wanted was to stay with him forever. Her body shook as her tears increased as she realised how her hatred must of hurt him, how her fear must have hurt him as well but above all, how the love she felt for him couldn't be returned and how she would be alone.

He was just a man. One man. He didn't deserve any of the bad things that had happened to him. He didn't deserve to have carried the burden of black magic around for all those years. He didn't deserve to have Lorlen; his best friend; angry and suspicious and even a little fearful of him. He didn't deserve to die at the hands of an Ichani, he deserved a long life, a happy life.

He was just a man who had died to protect the woman he loved. Out of all the pretty, wealthy and powerful women he could have loved he chose her. Out of everyone his love shone only for her. He thought she was beautiful one no one else did. He didn't abandon her when everyone else had given up. He had faith in her and through this she had flourished into something beautiful. They had been good together. She had been there to comfort him and make him see reason and he had been there to protect her and comfort her in turn.

He had been – no, was beautiful. Even in death he was still beautiful. He wasn't cold and ruthless as everyone believed. He was caring, loving and kind. He never gave up on something. His determination to protect her had been successful, if only he had been determined to keep himself safe as well.

Sonea clung to his body long after her sobs had disappeared. Long after her tears refused to come and her voice was hoarse from crying. She couldn't abandon him just like he never abandoned her. But now she was alone.

As the Higher Magicians walked towards her they watched solemnly as their savior shook and radiated such despair that it was painful to watch, but even more painful to ignore it. They tried to persuade her to leave his body. It took many tries and many hours until her guardian finally persuaded Sonea to leave Akkarin's body.

The look on her face was one of sorrow, despair, anguish and was full of so much pain that anyone watching would never forget it. It was a sobering sight and was one that topped the list of devastation that had been done to the city.

The city would heal. The people would carry on with their lives. Life would continue for the people of Imardin. All except Sonea. She would never heal. Her heart would remain broken and empty of everything, except the love she still felt for him.

In truth, it was a hurt that would never heal because after all she had gone through; everything they had gone through together. To have one of them ripped from the other after so much was horrific. It was something that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy, something she wouldn't even wish on the Ichani.

She would always love him, she could never stop loving him, even after everyone's lives continued she would still remember him at night as she lay alone in her bed. She would still crave his comforting presence. She would still crave his warmth and above all she would still crave the knowledge that as she slept in his arms he would watch over her and she would be safe. She would always have been safe in his arms.

And now, as she lay in her bed she would close her eyes and imagine a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and that she would be safe as she lay asleep all through the night.


End file.
